SIT!
by MiRuki
Summary: damn .how meny times is Kag gonna sit Inu in on fic , and whats gonna hapin when she put roasiries on two more people, and uses the same word for all of them .will inu stay a hanyou or go full youkai. plz rr
1. It's all Shipou's fault

chapter 1  
  
"The girl will die" Inuyasha shiverd at his brothers words, as they played them selves over and over in his head. "what did Sesshomaru mean by the girl will die ? Does he mean kagome ?" he asked him self. He let his gaze fall from the sky to where the girl sat picking earbs for Keade. As his eyes fell on her his face softend.  
  
Are you almost done, wench. I dont want to be out here all day." Inuyasha called from the tree that he was sitting in. "I'm board "  
  
" I'm allmost done Inuyasha, so just deal with it till then" came Kagome's sharp reply from below. Shipuo rolled over in his sleep and rubed against Kagomes leg. Brushing his claws over her thigh. Inuyasha almost fell from the tree as Kagome's cry of fear broke the calm silence. "Wha " was all he could sputer befor it registerd in his mind what the sound was. "Kagome " Inuyasha yelled tword the sound of Kagome's scream.  
  
"Y yes Inuyasha" Kagome answerd in a quiet voice, trying to hide her embaresment. Inuyasha heart allmost skiped a beat when heard that she was ok."waht the hell are you trying to do,bitch. Give me a heart attack. Jeasus i allmost pist my self "  
  
Kagome narowed her eyes at Inuyasha "Sit, boy" was all she said. And with that she got up to leave . "Aw shi.... " was all Inuyasha was able to say befor his face was mashed with the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you ? " He called after her retreating form, causing her to stop dear in her tracks.Kagome took a deep breath and "SIT,BOY"  
  
"Ow, shit what is you'er problem ?" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome whirled around to face him. "What is my problem ? What the hell is your problem" she sreicked back at him ,the same time she noticed that he could not move to swat her if she touched his ears. In a flash she was crouched down next to him. Rubing her fingers over the silky texture that was his ears.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my ears" he snaped, unable to ignore the pleasent feeling growing in side of him. "Why should I " Kagome asked back flatly.Inuyasha flexed his claws , pist for the fact that he couldnt yet move enough to tickle her." Bitch " he mutterd hoping she couldnt hear him. "Sit"" Guesse she herd me" He taught sourly.  
  
Kgome got up to leave , turned around and went back and halped Inuyasha to His feet . " Im sorry , that i did that to you " she muterd just loud enough for him to hear.' But you can just be come such an ass, Inuyasha." he opend his mouth to reply, But the look Kagome gave him made him rethink quikly.Insted he walked over the sleeping shipou, kicked him once in the head , then walked away with out a word.  
  
" what the hell " little Shipou shouted as he flew end over end. Kagome ran over to Shipou and picked him up.  
  
" Damnit , Inuyasha !" She yelled , droping Shipou on hi head ." Sit ,sit ,sit,sit !"  
  
"Ow" Shipou wailed as he ploped to the ground ." Allways pick on the little guy!" the little kitsune mumbled.  
  
" Ow,ow,ow,ow. I so hate you wench" Inuyasha sputerd out of anger.( we all know that he didnt mean it)  
  
" See if i care ," Kagome snaped at him, as she picked up shipou again and headed for the villege. Shipou in one hand the basket of earbs in the other.  
  
OK I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, SO IF U HAVE ENEY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SEND THEM TO ME AT big_blue_devil_fish@hotmail.com. IF U READ THIS REVIEW IT !MiRuki IS SENDING HER LOVE TO ALL HER FANS.. MMM. I LOVE ALL OF YA, WHO MADE FAN FIC CAREER POSSIBLE. 


	2. Sango and Miroku return

" Here are the earbs you asked me to pick , Kaede."Kagome said as she handed the basket to the old miko.  
  
"Thank ye child, but were is Inuyasha ......" she began to ask when Shipou decided to make himself known. Hoping out of the basket ,onto Kagome's shoulder, he quiped up....  
  
"Him and Kagome had a big fight and she made him sit alot of tim....." Shipou started to say but rudly interrupted, when Inuyasha's fist accidently connected with his tiny skull. " Hey . What the hell was that for? " Shipou screamed at him.  
  
"Im right here,Fox " Inuyasha said ,the same Kagome chimed in.......  
  
"Sit ,boy "  
  
"Ow ! Shit what the hell is your proble..."  
  
"Sit !"  
  
"Ow"  
  
Shipou watched Inuyasha's pain through amused eyes. "This looks like fun, wonder if Kagome will teach me how to sit Inuyash" He thaught, his eyes still transvixed on the moaning inu-youkai sprawled at Kagomes feet. Feeling braver he ventured down from Kagome's shoulder, and ran right up to Inuyasha. Which just might of beem the last thing he did ifnot for Kagome cathing the movement out of the cornner of her eye. Just as Inuyasha was able to move his claws ,Kagome shot a *SIT* at him to keep him down.  
  
" How can it be that i care for him so much , but he acks so imature ?"Kagome asked her self as she fallowed Kaede into her hut, leaving a verry pissed Inuyash in the dirt out front.  
  
The pain began to subside enough for Inuyasha to get to his feet, Wobling some as he wlaked tword Kaede's hut. Pussing aside the mat that hung over the door, Inuyasha was just about to enter when .......  
  
Yes ,Shipou you can sit o my lap " Kagome said cheerfully..  
  
" Ow " Came Inuyasha's pained voice fron the treshold. Kagome , Shipou, and Kaede alll whirled around just in time to see Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
"Oh , Inuyasha ! I'm so sorry . I didnt know you were there . Im so sorry " Kagome said in a verry calm voice , Trying verry hard to surpreess the chain of giggles that was fighting to controll her mouth. " Are you ok ? "  
  
"Gee thanks. I can tell that was from the heart" He snaped at her with little concern for her fellings..  
  
" Whats ging on ......... What did we mise? " Came sango's amuzed voice from behind the group."Kagome what did Inuyasha do ..... This time ?"  
  
"Miroku , Sango your back !" Shipou cried running from Kagome's arms to greet his friends. "Why were you gone so long ?  
  
"You didnt tell us what Inuyasha did this time ." Miroku repeated Sango;s words as he scooted up beside her .Reaching the hand with the wind tunel around her body to ......  
  
"YOU LEECHER "Sango screached as she slaped him full in the face.  
  
Just then Kagome had an Idea , she leaned twords Kaede and wisperd somthing in her ear. A wicked grin spread acros Inuyasha's face. He had heard every word......  
  
WELL HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEWEST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE TIPS ON WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEW CHAPTER. IF U HAVE ENY QUESTIONS JUST REVIEW AND I WILL BE GLAD TO ANSWER THEM.. REMEMBER IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW IT ! MiRuki . 


	3. Kagome!

Sango continued to abuse miroku,as Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a roasrie. A roasrie that really resembled Inuyasha's. Speaking of Inuyasa, the dog youkai was finally able to stand , and was now standing behind Kagome.  
  
"Sango i did not tuch you'er but . I was........I was... I was swating a bug that was about to bite you .." Miroku said with a tone that Sango grown tierd of..." I was trying to protect you "  
  
" Oh sure you were !" Sango said flusterd. She began to walk away when she saw what Kagome was doing . " He is so going to deserve this this " She thaught to her self.  
  
"but I wa......" MIroku started to say, but just then he felt the slight weight of the necklace fall over his shoulders. " wha...." was al he could get out befor.....  
  
"Sit !"  
  
Both Inuyasha and mirohu hit dirt.Inuyasha said somthing that sounded alot like "bitch" but noone could tell because his face was mashed into the ground.  
  
"oh inuyasha im so sorry, I didnt think it would afeact you too!" Kagome cried as she helped him to his feet. And steping over the grounded Miroku went in to Kaede's hut,Leaving a sputtering monk out side.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT. " So sesshomaru said that did he " Kaede said after Inuyasha told her what his brother said.  
  
"I think he ment Kagome" Said Inuyasha, As he moved the sleeping girl off his lap. Even if he couldent tell her , her cared for verry much. As he moved her, she mumbled somthing in her sleep." heh , must be dreaming " he said to him self as he laid her down on the fouton. Then Kagome repeatewd what she had said a moment befor loud enough for every one ij the hut to hear..." Sit , Miroku"  
  
Both the roasries glowed blue for a mater of secinds , then both boy's found their face's smashed into the floor boards of Kaede's hut.  
  
" Damn I hate this thing " Inuyasha fumed as he untangeld him self from the still sleeping Kagome....." Wait... Why is she still sleeping ?! The force of my body slaming down on hers should have awoken her !" His friteng gaze fell on Kagome's quickly paling face .  
  
WELL DO U GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER ? HOPE SO.. WELL I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO YET FOR THE NEXT ONE SO IF U HAVE ENEY SUGESTIONS REVIEW THIS ... REMEMBER IR U READ THIS REVIEW IT ! MiRuki 


	4. The dream, The kiss

" Kagome ?!" Inuyasha whisperd , as he franticly tried to wake the girl. " Kagome why wont you wake up ? " he thaught to himself. Picking up her limp body he began to run , the walls of Kaede's hut melted away. Inuyasha sprinted full speed , destined to go noware.  
  
Sudenly a calm, cold voice filed his ears . "I told you the girl will die !" The force of what the semmingly formiler voice had said forced him to lose his footimg , trowing his arms forward to block his fall, he lost his grip on kagome , trowing over the edge of the shalow ravine.  
  
"Kagome !"Inuyasha's shocked cry ecoed truwout the ravine , she was lost to him.. "Kagome....."  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP !"Kagome's sharp voice cut through the fuzzyness that surounded his brain."Sit boy"  
  
"Ow, shit" Inuyasha and Miroku both mutterd together as they were both pulled from the bowles of sleep.  
  
" Inuyasha you were dreaming again " Kagome said, with a hint of how much she loved him reveled in her voice." Are you aright , you had me worried ?"  
  
"you wre worried about me ? Why ?" Inuyasha asked .Sitting up and heading uot tje door of the hut." Kagome come with me. Miroku that means you ,Sango,and Shipou stay here .... Got it ?"  
  
Kagome stood and fallow Inuyasha out of th hut .  
  
ALITTLE WHILE LATTER  
  
" Kagome I had that dream again, The one that you die in......" He let his voice die out " I thaught i was going to lose yo......" He was cut of as she trew her arms around his neck, tightly pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha ,slightly shocked, put his arms around her weist, deppend the kiss, He breathed her name into her mouth.He felt Kagome relaxe compleatly into his embrace. After a few momemts they pulled apart.  
  
" INuyasha , dont worry about what you'er brother said. I know that you will allways protect me " Kagome wisperd .  
  
" Who said I would " Came Inuyasha's jokeing reply. Kagome looked up at him playfully, and backed away a few feet . By the time Inuyasha figured out what she was planing it was to late.  
  
" Kagome wha....."He began  
  
" Sit "  
  
"Damn it, Ow"  
  
. 


	5. Tricksters by nature

The seasons continued to come and go , and Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings for one another grew. They had not yet told each oter how they felt , but you know that , that it is coming. Kagome seemed to stay in the fudal era more and mor , and went home less and less. They soon began to forget about the jewel , and only cared about being lost in the arms of each other.  
  
Inuyasha , siting high in the sacred god tree, looked down at his friends. Sango was playing with Kirara, who was really in the mood to pound Miroku* Miroku had made the mistake to step on her tail*.Miroku was atempting to grope Kagome ,and was not paying atension had stepped on the fire Neko's tail.  
  
" You pervert " Kagome's angry cry reached his ears. He grinned at himself as he thaught" three......two......one......."  
  
" Sit"  
  
Both boys hit dirt. Only Inuyasha didnt fully hit dirt .......... He hit kagome.  
  
" Itai, Inuyasha! That hurt." Kagome mumbled into his chest, into which her face was smashed .Inuyasha just lay there, still unable to move .so he just relaxed and waited for her to yell sit again.  
  
Sango looked the couple , trying not to laugh.Seting her boomerang down she walked over to the paralized miroku ,As she helped him, wobley, to his feet. Leaning over , making sure to keep her self out of his leacherous grip, she whisperd somthing in his ear. Then leting go of him so he could stand properly. Miroku, noding with a look of pure slyness on his face. He absent minedly walked over to were Inuyasha was laying on top of a very pissed Kagome. Reached down and grabed her but for a fraction of a second, then running like hell away from the pair. He knew what was coming.  
  
" SIT,SIT,SIT! "  
  
Inuyasha slamed down onto a very embaressed Kagome. Miroku on the other hand , just hit dirt. (Oh let me refraise that) He just ate dirt.  
  
As all this was going on ,A very confused Shipou was looking from one couple to the other, and laughing so hard he fell from his perch on Sango's shoulder. Squelling like a banshi as he fell , Sango had to thruogh her self around to catch him..Muttering an aplogy to Sango for saving him he bonded of speak with Kaede .  
  
Mean while Inuyasha was stile pinned to Kagome. He tried to get up ,but got tangeld up in her legs,causing him to fall on her yet again.  
  
" Sango , Miroku ? Will one of you get your ass over here and help him off me ." Said Kagome, as she tried to wiggle out from under him. Getting no answer shw turned her head to look at the spot , were only moments before her so-called friends had stood. " Wha..... Where the hell did the go " She began ,but was cut of as Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes Wiedend with shock at his boldness, but wasted no time returnig the kiss. He felt her return the kiss, and smiled into it. He steadly deepend it , then broke it kiss the soft spot on her temple. He found her mouth again , this time licking her lips, asking for permision. se opend it all to willingly. Sudenly it hit him what he was doing and cut the kiss off befor it went to far.  
  
'Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked him , corious to know what caused him to stop.She slowly wound her way out from under Inuyasha.  
  
" You'er to young for this .. Besides Sango and Miroku set this whole thing up " he said grinning. " Thats why they left, they wanted use to be alone ."  
  
"they did what ?!"she said fomming at the mouth.  
  
Inuyasha caught the anger in her voice, and tried to despretly stop what was comming." Kagome please dont say si....."  
  
" Sit !"  
  
Inuyasha was yet again thrown down onto Kagome .  
  
" Inuyasha lemme up " she said into his neck, feeling for the first time how warm Inuayasha was , and how warm it was laying under him.  
  
" I cant move, because of you , bitch" he snaped  
  
"sit"  
  
" Ow " she said " bad idea"  
  
"itai !"  
  
A/N WELL DID U GYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER . THANKS FOR THE TIPS BONKERS . U HELLPED OUT A LOT , SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO U HOPE U LIKE . SHOULD I PUT MORE JAPANESE INTO MY FIC ? SOME ONE SAID I SHOULD . WELL ANSWER IN A REVIEW..REMEMBER IF U READ THIS REAVIEW IT .. ONAGAI ( PLEASE) R/R .......MiRuki 


	6. The Last Shard

KUN'NICHIWA EVERYONE , GONEM ASAI FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. HOPE U LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER, ONE SPOILER 4 YA THOUGH, POOR SHIPOU, WELL THATS THE SPOILER 4 THIS CHAPIE. MiRuki OUT . OH THANKS AKARO  
  
Shipou came bounding back, just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome kiss. The little kitsune just stood there , mouth open, trying not to laugh and at the same time trying to belive what he was seeing. Shipou took a few queit steps tword the lustful couple, watching and wincing when Kagome sat Inuyasha.  
  
"K- Kagome ?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around ,Inuyasha geting tangeld up in her legs , again( i think he's doing that on purpus.lol) , He lost his balance and fell on Kagome.  
  
Shipou stood there gigling ,and pointing at Inuyasha . " So this is what you do in you spare time ,eh, Inuyasha ? " He snickerd at the blushing inuyoukai( dog demon 4 all ya who dony know )  
  
"SHIPOU !You little basterd , when i get a hold of you , im gonna skin you alive !" Inuyasha screamed as he detangeld himself from kagome and went after the little wana be demon.  
  
Inuyasha leave him alone, he didnt know what he was walking in on. " said kagome as ahe got to her ,ajusting her skirt ( it had riden up so she was reveling her self )  
  
"not a chance in Hel....." Inuyasha began to say, but was cut short as .......  
  
"Sit boy"  
  
" Itai !"  
  
Kagome walked over the seathing kitsune , picking him up she said" Comon Shipou lets go find sango and Miroku.  
  
LATER  
  
" Hiraikotsu !"  
  
Sagos boomerrang sliced through the Bat demon with ease, returning to her had , she reached her hand up , catching a glimps of somthing reflecting light.  
  
"A jewel shard ?! " Sango said as she caught it '' Inuyasha , You wrere right . It was the power of a jewel shrd that was ginving the bat demon the extra power.''  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the demon hunter and took the shard , feeling the power from it surge his vains. "Kagome how many more shards do we need ?"Inuyasha askes.  
  
"one "came kagomes answer . She glanced at Inuyasha and saw the look on his face , pure shock , then he was estatic ." Inuyasha ?"  
  
"WE HAVE THE LAST SHARD !"  
  
Every body, Sango , Miroku , Shipou and Kagome could not belive their ears . They had compleated the shikon no tama !  
  
Droping Shipou on his head, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha , thruogh her arms around his neck and cried "WE DID IT , INUYASHA "  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her waist , and spun her around ." We did it !" after a few more spins Inuyasha put Kagome down .She looked up at him and said....  
  
" Inuyasha ....... What will u do with the jewel now that we've finished our quest ? " Sha asked detangling her self from him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and replies .......................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N THANK U GUYS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS . I KNOW THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS ON THE COMPUTER A DAY AND I HAVE A LOT OF OTHER STORIES THAT I HAVE TO WRITE . SO IF U HAVE ENEY IDEAS 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST TELL ME IM A REVIEW . PLZ REMEMBER TO R/R..........MiRuki 


	7. Enter Ashura the wolf demon !

A/N HEY PEPS , THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS AND TIPS . If u guys want a Pic os ashura ( ahe comes in to the storie in this chapter ) just ask r one in your review, oh and dont forget to leave your email adrees so i can sen d tha pic to u .........MiRukI  
  
Well one with the Storie ....  
  
Inuyasha stood there holing the shikon no tama , not sure what to do with it . He felt soft, small hands on his back , a encuraging touch .Inuyasha turned slowly , so he could face kagome, not meeting her eyes.  
  
" Kagome i cant become human , i have too meny enimies. I cant become full youkai eiather, im afraid i'll hurt you or the others ." Inuyasha said just above a wisper, still not meeting her soft gaze.  
  
Sango and Miroku slowly egde out of site and then run back tword the small town in which the came from the previous night .Scoping up a awstruck Shipou on the way.  
  
" Inuyasha ......." Kagome began but was cut short as he silenced her with his lips .Droping the jewel, and wraping his arms around her tiny waist , pulling her closer to him. Kagome completly relaxed in to the gentle embrace . She moaned as he pushed his lips harder agenst hers , licking her lips , asking for permision ,and she opend her mouth. Inuyasha hesitated for only a monent, then began to exsplor her mouth.  
  
A small distence away , sitting up in a tree , Ashura the wolf hanyou eyed the shikon no tama with power hungry eyes. " Aw , look at that . Their in love, its sickining !" She groweld, as she sudenly phased from the tree, only to apear behind the lustfull couple. " Well now you two look bussy , so I think I'll just take this." She said as she grbed the jewel and disipeared in a puff of purple smoke, As Inuyasha slashed at her and only getting air.  
  
" Damnit all to hell , u fucking wolf bitch !" The pissed inu hanyou shouted.  
  
Grabing Kagome , he took of at unreal speed trying to catch up to the Female bitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashura sat in her faverite tree , holding the jewel betwen her frofinger and index fingers. ' My , My, now what can i do with this ." She asked her self out loud not carring that Inuyasha may have followed her ." Swishing her long silky tail betwen her lags , and swivling her large wolf ears on her head she lazly placed the jewel around her neck on its thin chain. Standing up and streaching , she picked up a femilar scent. " Damnit , I forgot to cover my trail, Oh well some one needs to teach this puppy a lesson ."  
  
Inuyasha landed just a few feet away from ashura , growling . " Bitch , give back the jewel and i might just let u live! " He said flexing his claws .  
  
" who said a puppy like you could kill me , please im more scared of getting fleas." She said mockingly.  
  
At these words inuyasha drew tetsuaiga from its sheith , tranforming it allmost instantly. Pussing kagome out of the line of fire , Inuyasha charged her . Yawning slightly Ashura just lazly doged his atack , back flipping and gracefully landing on all four feet as she transformed into her wolf form ,and then back to mock him somemore .  
  
" Is that all you can do lilttle puppy, Why i thauog......" she started to say when kagome pulled her usual prnk . " Wha.... " ashura began but was cut short as Kagome yelled .....  
  
"Sit !"  
  
" What the fuck ?" Ashura yelled as she was pulled to the ground, along with a highly pissed Inuyasha.  
  
After a few moments they could begin to get up. And Inuyasha looking menacing askes Kagome ." wench , Why do u have to use the same word for all of us , damn it im tierd of being sat for notthing !"  
  
" Opps, Inuyasha I forgot !" Kagome said slyly as she walked over to the new demon and picked up the jewel . " Who are you and why do you want the jewel .?! " Kagome asked the purple and midnight wolf demon.  
  
The new demon eyed the newcomers with a glare in her ivy green eyes. Sitting up , she fingerd the necklace that now controled her life . Tearing her eyes away from the young miko , she let her gaze fall on the inu hanyou that sat befor her. she opened her mouth and ....................  
  
WELL IF YOU IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHO SHE IS AND WHAT SHE WANTS . IF YOU DONT REVIEW I WONT UPDATE . WELL I GOTTS GO .......MiRuki 


End file.
